


The Art of Dating a Jedi Archivist

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Just Jedi Doing Normal Things [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archivist Tahl, Cuddly Qui-Gon, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Robes Are Perfect Blankets, Jedi in love, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi's plush kitten, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shy Qui-Gon, Slice of Life, Soulmates, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Obi sends Qui-Gon on a much needed date with his love.





	The Art of Dating a Jedi Archivist

Qui-Gon Jinn was definitely nervous as he was walking toward the Archives with two theatre tickets in his pocket. He was planning to ask his mate Tahl to go with him tonight, and despite being together for almost twenty years by now, asking her out on a date was somehow still a challenge for him.

When they were seventeen, Tahl got very tired of Qui-Gon’s inexplicable shyness and simply kissed him senseless one day, thus saying that she returned his feelings, and she still did, twenty years later. And Qui-Gon was still head-over-heels in love with her; they were the perfect front-cover couple of the Jedi Temple.

Getting the tickets was Obi-Wan’s idea, and his Padawan even helped him to buy them because Qui-Gon and online shopping were somewhat incompatible. Obi was sixteen now and had been his Padawan for almost eight years; Qui-Gon considered him the second best thing in his life. The first was of course his mate.

“Have a nice evening!” Obi grinned at his master when he handed him the tickets; the kid’s favourite hobby was to watch his master struggling with his love-induced awkwardness and after a while helping him to get through it.

“Thanks, brat” Qui-Gon nodded, feeling heat creeping upon his cheeks as he got the tickets and headed toward the Archives where Tahl was working.

He liked the Archives, the silent environment and the infinite knowledge, but not even closely as much as he liked the gardens, so it happened more often that Tahl went to him to the gardens than that Qui-Gon stepped into the Archives with no reason at all. So when Tahl spotted him nearing her, she knew he was up to something.

She smiled at him brightly, indulging herself in the sight of him: the man was like a beautiful predator cat. Tall, strong, with striking midnight-blue eyes and long, silky dark brown hair; it was even longer than hers, and she simply loved it.

“Hello there” she said when he came close enough.

“Hi” he purred as an answer, hugging her tight and nuzzling her hair; he sometimes behaved quite cat-like.

In fact, he was the cuddliest male Tahl had ever met or heard about, but she was perfectly okay with that, since one of her favourite hobbies was to cuddle him.

“What brought you here?” she asked when Qui-Gon let her go of the hug and took her hand instead as they walked slowly through the Archive’s wide hallways.

Her mate blushed lovely and reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out two tickets.

“Would you like to come to the theatre with me in the evening?” he asked, and his face got even redder.

Tahl didn’t quite understand that shyness of him, but she had time to learn to accept it; that was a part of Qui-Gon as well, and she didn’t want to change him.

“I’d go with you anywhere” she answered simply, and his happy smile made her heart beat faster.

A few hours later they left the Temple together, hand in hand, after Qui-Gon made sure that they were leaving Obi behind with enough food for the evening; his Padawan ate the amount of food that a small army would.

When they got back somewhere around 2 a.m., they found Obi in Qui-Gon’s bed, cuddling Softy, his plush kitten, and using his master’s robe as a blanket.

“Well, I suppose I’m gonna need to find another place to sleep...” Qui-Gon muttered as he stroked his sleeping Padawan’s hair gently.

“I happen to have a very comfortable bed for you” Tahl offered grinning, and they left for her room after a last gentle glance at Obi; he’d know where to find them.

**The End**


End file.
